


11

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	11

她毕业后就被分配到一个小村庄当教师，刚到村子的时候，乡亲们来看她，村里的人看她长得白白净净的，都围在她旁边跟她说话，村长怕她冷给她披上了自己的棉衣，她单纯地认为这是民风淳朴，却没想到自己正走向深渊。当晚她回到房间便看到村长在房间里等她，“村长，您找我有什么事？”村长看着她没有说话，站起来去锁门，她感觉不对，刚想往外面跑就被村长拦腰抱住，扔在炕上，她一边挣扎一边喊救命，“你喊啊，你觉得会有人来救你吗。”村长脱下她身上的棉衣，隔着薄薄的衬衫揉捏她的奶子，“嗯……不要……”她娇羞的声音让男人更加兴奋，“撕拉——”她的衣服被撕开，露出雪白的身体，男人用手指拨开她的阴唇插进她的小穴，手指在里面搅弄，她的小穴敏感得流出淫水，男人扶着肉棒肏了进去，一下下地顶弄肏到她的子宫口，她的甬道被刺激得不停痉挛紧紧吸住男人的肉棒，“唔……嗯……不要……好痛……啊～”屋外的男人们听着她的呻吟，肉棒胀痛得不行，都想冲进去肏她，但他们并不着急，毕竟以后的日子还长，他们有的是机会。村长射了一次又把她翻过来抬高她的屁股肏了进去，一边抽插一边拍她的屁股，她的皮肤很白，拍了几下就变红了，最后她的子宫里被射满了精液，两腿微张，内侧粘着白色的浊液，看起来异常淫靡。那之后，她成了村里男人们的精壶，她白天在学校上课，晚上便躺在炕上接受不同的男人肏弄。过了一段时间，村里又来了一位男老师，他们被分到一间办公室。那天，其他老师都早早地走了，办公室剩下他们两个人，她正在批改学生们的作业，男人突然走过来把她压在桌子上，“! ! ! 你干什么?”男人按住她扯下她的裤子:“小骚货，你的事我都听说了，装什么贞洁烈女。”她的眼神暗淡下去，不再挣扎趴在桌子上，男人掏出肉棒插了进去，她的里面还是很紧，男人的囊袋拍打在她的阴唇上发出啪啪的响声，男人狠狠地抽插射在她的小穴里，她的小穴也被激得喷出淫水，喷在肉棒上。


End file.
